


Forget Me

by KYotodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Some Humor, at least I tried to make it not, i guess, not a light-hearted story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 我只是想知道真相，她告诉自己。





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forget Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001657) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo)



> 亲爱的哈利，
> 
> 你还记得食死徒亵渎斯内普教授坟墓那件事吗？我们从未找到斯内普教授的遗骨，是不是？我想我可能有了一些新线索。
> 
> 请把案宗寄给我。我需要确认一些事情。
> 
> 请代我问候金妮和莉莉。
> 
> H.G.

* * *

> 亲爱的赫敏，
> 
> 你发现了什么？请不要说“不可说”这个词，拜托。用你的智慧绕过那些条条款款吧；你知道这对我来说有多重要。我一直觉得那些人渣没有说实话，但是我们谁也不知道事情的真相，也不知道是谁袭击了他们。
> 
> 随信附上我复制的傲罗卷宗。阅后即焚，别让人发现。
> 
> 金妮向你问好。她说——这是她的原话——如果你这个圣诞再不回来的话，这个家里留给你的位置就只有莉莉的教父了。请慎重考虑你的人生选择。
> 
> 期盼的，
> 
> H.P.

* * *

> 亲爱的哈利，
> 
> **不可说** 啊。
> 
> 谢谢你的卷宗，我现在确认了我的猜想。
> 
> 圣诞节见。在那之前我无法通信。
> 
> H.G.

* * *

目送猫头鹰飞走，赫敏叹了口气。

她眷恋地看了眼小镇，沿着唯一的大路走了出去。进入森林以后，她幻影移形离开。她嘴角温暖的微笑在看到那片湖泊时垂了下去。

两天前，因为一些不可说的原因，她进入到这片森林深处。她的工作完成得很顺利，但在回程之前，她看见了一些……令人不安的事物。

她从珠串小包里取出一只小船，把它放大。她站上去，挥了挥魔杖，魔法推动小船向湖泊深处驶去。

湖泊并不大，她很快到达湖心处。四周幽暗如夜晚，湖面下泛着莹绿的幽光。赫敏深吸一口气，点亮船头的吊灯。

“来吧，”她喃喃地说，“快出来。别让我等太久。”

幽林中静谧无声，连虫鸣都没有。赫敏举起魔杖，静静地等候着。

湖水中有些微妙的变动。幽光以某种韵律摆荡。一只巨大的、无神的眼睛凝视着赫敏，然后隐没下去。

过了很久，又或者只是一晃神，一抹苍白浮现出来。当它接近湖面的时候，赫敏把含在舌尖的魔咒吐了出去：“昏昏倒地！统统石化！”然后，“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

她伸出手把那生物抓住，拖到船只上。她解开漂浮咒，确实感受到怀中的重量。她让船只向岸边驶去，仔细打量着怀中的生物。它苍白的皮肤泛着银灰色的光泽，渗出透明的黏液。它有着人类的四肢和手脚，但它长而坚硬的指甲完全是非人类的。它的黑发遮住了半边面孔，赫敏轻轻地把它们拨开，再一次屏住了呼吸。

她仔仔细细地打量它：它紧皱的眉峰，漆黑的眼眸，标志性的古罗马式的高鼻梁，微微张开、扭曲成一声怒吼的嘴唇。她把它们和她的记忆一一比对。然后，她轻轻呼出屏在胸口的那口呼吸。

“你好呀，斯内普教授，”她轻声说。

小船猛地一顿，撞在岸上。赫敏回过神来，取消了推动的魔法。她收好小船，取出一个小小的瓶子，放进湖水中。过了一会儿，她收起瓶子，抱着拥有斯内普面孔的生物幻影移形离开了。

她的安全屋是一间小小的木屋，赫敏升起壁炉，抱着生物走进盥洗室。她把脸盆变成浴缸，把那生物放了进去。她把小瓶子取出来，往浴缸中倒了满满一缸的湖水。

她解除了石化咒，但并没有解开昏迷咒。她回到壁炉旁，重重地坐在唯一的椅子上，长叹一声。

“现在我该做什么？”她嘀咕道。在这份不可说的职业中，她逐渐养成了跟自己说话的习惯。某种程度上，这能阻止她在孤独中发疯。

她思考了一阵子，蜷缩起来，把脸埋在双手中。

“我还有一个月，”她自言自语，“我可以先……跟它沟通一下。是的，沟通。噢，梅林啊。”

她做了几个深呼吸，重新站起来，一脸嫌弃地给自己施了好几个清洁咒。她脱掉袍子，穿着背心和短裤，走进盥洗室中。那生物看起来安详了一些，半张脸埋在水中，半张脸露在空气中。赫敏注意到它脖子上有什么在一张一合。

她意识到那是它的鳃。她在心里回顾了一遍查到的资料。

> 水妖。一种食人的神奇生物。在进食后，它可以获得食物的样貌和一部分记忆。
> 
> 它生活在水中，以鳃呼吸，但也可以在地面上短暂生活。它的食物并不仅仅是肉体，也包括情感和记忆。有研究认为它也食用死者的灵魂。
> 
> 水妖的攻击性很低，但对于死者的亲友而言极具迷惑性。

赫敏深吸一口气。 _我只是想知道到底发生了什么_ ，她想。 _没有别的了。我 **知道** 这是水妖。_

她举起魔杖，先施了几个防护咒，然后解除了水妖身上的昏迷咒。她谨慎地观察着它。水妖几乎是立刻皱起眉，全身紧绷。它睁开眼睛，神情全然清醒。

它醒来的方式如此的……斯内普。赫敏对自己再次重复了一遍：这是水妖。她握紧魔杖，等着水妖发起对话。她知道它可以说话。

水妖转动眼珠，看向赫敏。它脸上是赫敏熟悉的空白，如果摆出这神情的是斯内普的话，赫敏知道他在运用大脑防御术。但它不是。

 _水妖可以用大脑防御术吗_ ？赫敏不禁思索了起来。她很快把这个问题镇压下去，专注地与水妖对视。

它瞪了她好一会儿，慢慢坐起来，抬手把长发从眼前拨开。然后它微微眯起眼，开口说道：“格兰杰小姐……”

它低沉的声音如此熟悉。它拖长了尾音，语气中是的威胁也是如此熟悉。赫敏几乎要微笑起来。“水妖，”她沉稳地回答说。

它脸色一黯，但很快恢复了危险的表情。“这是你对我善意的回报吗？”它问。

“我没有伤害你，”赫敏毫不心虚地说道。她当然知道石化咒的滋味，但她在她的工作中学到了很多技能，包括厚脸皮。“我只是想问一些问题。”

“而你觉得我会回答？在这……粗鲁的对待……之后？”它挑眉问道。

 _狗屎，它真的太像斯内普了_ 。它有如实质的目光让赫敏不自觉地运用起大脑防御术——在工作中学到的另一项技能。她回答道：“是的，你会回答。”

它眯起眼睛，抬起浸在水中的左手，仔细打量了一会儿。“我假设你已经做好了长期囚禁的准备。”它说。

赫敏耸了耸肩。“如果你坚持这么想的话，我没法改变你。不过我更愿意管这叫……请客。”

它嗤笑了一声。“很好。我注意到你变得……不那么格兰芬多了。”

赫敏瞪了它一会儿。“我只有一个问题，”她快速地说，“两年半前，有人给你提供了……斯内普教授的……遗体。然后发生了什么？”

它搭在浴缸边缘的手轻轻敲打着。“你做了一些研究，”它说。

“是的。”她说。它仔细地研究她的表情，然后突然往后一靠。

“我不记得了，”它说。

赫敏猝不及防，睁大了眼睛。“你在开玩笑吧？”她不可置信地追问道，“只要回答了你就能回去，难道你更喜欢这个浴缸？”

水妖沉入水面下，闭上眼睛，摆出十足拒绝谈话的神情。赫敏懊恼地低吼了一声，挥动魔杖召来装水的小瓶子。她把小瓶子放进浴缸中，水面立刻开始下降。水妖恼火地睁开眼睛，瞪了她一眼。

“你想做什么随你喜欢，”它阴沉地说，“但你这种态度我是不会说的。”

“所以你确实知道，”赫敏咬牙切齿地说道，“那么为什么不说？你想要什么？”

“对你的教授尊重一点，”它说。

“你不是他，”赫敏警告地说道，“你是一个水妖。”

“我知道，”它的目光沉沉地落在她脸上，“而且我还有一些你想要的信息。所以，好好表现，格兰杰小姐。别这么情绪化。”它的恶意浓得简直可以滴落出来。

赫敏愤怒地瞪了它好一会儿。真相。她提醒自己。“好吧，”她屈服了。她翻转手腕，让湖水重新填满浴缸。然后，她思考了一阵子，郑重地说道：“我很抱歉我采取了强制手段，但我真的不能冒任何风险。”

水妖略显惊讶地挑眉。过了片刻，它慢慢说道：“这是个好的开始。”

“很好，”赫敏说。她收起小瓶子。“我得给你准备一个正式点的房间。你想过来给我一点意见吗？”

“有个池子就足够了。”它说。

赫敏点点头，离开了盥洗室。她走进唯一的房间，在其中制造了一个足够大、足够深的池子，填满湖水。她回去通知了水妖。后者慢慢从浴缸中站起来，一只手把黑发拨到耳后。赫敏注意到它的发尾参差不齐。她的视线漫不经心地往下滑去，然后飞快地抬起来。

 _挺惊人的装备_ 。她忍不住在心里评价了一句，然后立刻把这个想法从脑海中清除掉。她领着水妖来到它的新房间，水妖滑入水池中，像鱼一样摆动着下肢。赫敏移开视线，给湿漉漉的地板来了几个清洁咒。

“你想吃什么吗？”她问道。

“人类，”水妖的声音模糊不清。

“除此以外呢？”赫敏不为所动。

“人类的尸体。”它的声音近了一点。

“在我这里没有，”赫敏说。

水妖清晰地发出啧啧声。赫敏回过头去，看见它趴在岸边。“这可不是尊重的表现，”它评价说。

但是真的，当你双手交叠歪着头趴在岸边时，你能汇集的恶意就那么多。水妖似乎从赫敏的神情中意识到了这一点，它双手一撑，坐在岸边。赫敏犹豫了一下，走过去，坐在它身边，两只脚泡在水中。水妖略显惊讶地看了她一眼。

“我不能从人类以外的食物获得生命，”它看着水面说，“我也没有味觉。”

赫敏皱眉。“书里没有记载。”她嘀咕道。

水妖大声嗤笑。“书里没有的东西太多了，格兰杰小姐，即使当我……就连这个人类也知道。”

“也许我能把这些写成书呢，”赫敏轻声说。“说到这个，我该怎么称呼你？”

“你叫水妖叫得挺顺口的，”水妖说道。

赫敏不为所动地看着它，水妖气恼地喷了口气。“难以忍受的格兰芬多……”

它沉思了一阵子，最后下了决定，“‘王子’。”它说。

赫敏张了张嘴，犹疑地问：“你没有……水妖的名字吗？”

回答她的是噗通一声。赫敏气恼地擦掉脸上的水。“这只是个学术问题！”她大声说道。

她等了好一会儿，水妖也没有浮起来。赫敏叹了口气，知道今天就这样了。她没法让自己为此道歉，于是她只是说道：“好吧，我要去……做点事。别试着离开这里。晚上见。”

她回到壁炉边，穿上她的袍子，然后幻影移形离开了；她确实还有工作要做。


End file.
